Shift Midnight Shadow
Based on a ninja hotrod, is a sentient Type Speed Shift Car which allows Kamen Rider Drive to gain the Midnight Shadow Shift Tire, granting him enhanced stealth capabilities that enable him to duplicate himself and the ability to throw energy shuriken. By itself, it can attack by shooting energy shuriken and creating copies of itself. Alongside Funky Spike and Max Flare, Midnight Shadow was one of the three Tire Exchange Shift Cars used by Shinnosuke Tomari when he first became Drive. As such, they would typically seen on the Shift Car Holder he wore on the strap of his Drive Driver, with the Shift Cars protecting him from Heavy Acceleration. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 1, 2, 5, 6, 10, Type HIGH SPEED, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Drive 30) KRDr-Drivespeedshadow.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Shadow Character History During the Global Freeze of April 2014, Midnight Shadow fought with its fellow Shift Cars under the lead of Kamen Rider Protodrive, to stop the Roidmude revolution occuring in Japan. During the battle, Midnight Shadow personally destroyed the body of the Spider-Type Roidmude 012. The Shift Car was, however, unable to terminate the Roidmude's Core and so its opponent ultimately survived the encounter. Six months after the Global Freeze, Midnight Shadow was brought forth by Mr. Belt alongside Max Flare and Funky Spike to protect Shinnosuke Tomari from Roidmude 029. Following Max Flare, Midnight Shadow was sent again with Funky Spike by Kiriko Shijima to assist Shinnosuke, who had transformed into the new Kamen Rider Drive, against 029. Finally, Midnight Shadow came last in the succession of Drive's first three Tire Exchanges. Assuming the form of Type Speed Shadow, Drive performed its special attack to destroy the body of Roidmude 088, whose Core was soon after destroyed once it collided with 042. Drive next used Midnight Shadow along with Max Flare and Funky Spike as a Tire Enchancement for Tridoron to destroy Roidmudes 093 and 071. Immediately after, Drive assumed Type Speed Shadow as he engaged 029, now the Iron Roidmude, before switching to Justice Hunter to destroy him permanently. Confronting the Roidmude 005, Shinnosuke provided Shift Midnight Shadow to his human hostage, allowing her to make her escape. Midnight Shadow was first in a succession of Tire Exchanges assumed by Drive Type Speed as he first fought the Imitation Drive. Appropriately, Drive assumed Type Speed Shadow during his confrontation against the five-man , whom he had mistaken for Roidmudes. Not long after the Ninninger crossover, Drive used Type Speed Shadow as he fought Roidmude 102, performing the Full Throttle SpeeDrop to destroy the Roidmude's Core. Immediately after, Shocker used its History Modifying Machine to reshape the timeline to one which saw Earth dominated by the organization, with Drive and the Special Investigation Unit initially serving as a Shocker Rider before defecting. Fittingly, Midnight Shadow appeared following the Ninningers' arrival to the final battle against Shocker, carrying the Tridoron as a gift from . This Nin Shuriken had the effect of transforming Drive's Tridoron into an which combined with the Ninningers' , allowing them to destroy the Rider Robo and restore the timeline. Shift Super Midnight Shadow is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Midnight Shadow, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Super Midnight Shadow exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Behind the scenes Closing Screens Midnight Shadow features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) Vlcsnap-2014-12-01-21h27m55s239.png|Episode 8 (Shift Wild, Rumble Dump, Hooking Wrecker, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep10.png|Episode 10 (Shift Technic, Spin Mixer, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) TOKUJO Ep2 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #2 (Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, & Fire Braver) File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-16h11m29s134.png|Episode 30 (Shift Formula, Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, & Max Flare) Drive EP31 CS.png|Episode 31 (Midnight Shadow, Fire Braver, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) Appearances **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' **Episode 10: What is in the Belt's Past? **''Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? }} Category:Drive Characters